Ten Steps
by Peachie . D
Summary: It started when she was staring at his pink hair... OneShot


1- Pink

She couldn't help but stare at it, it was just so _Pink_.

And not just that, it was a _very pretty pink_ that made her want to go over there and touch it.

But just like that, her admiring mood is literally _yelled_ aside when he yells -very loudly- '_what the hell are you looking at!'_.

"Your _girly_ hair!" she snaps back.

They end up getting kicked out of the karaoke bar ten minutes later.

-0-

2- Classmates

They end up going to the same high school, which infuriated her since she's soaking wet in the middle of the class room with the pink hair idiot _yelling_ at her for messing up something _important_.

Was he serious?

"Now how in the _freakin_ hell am I going to get him now!" he shouts while throwing his arms in the air, "This prank took me weeks to come up with!"

If looks could kill, the pink hair boy would have been dead by now.

"Look what you did!" she shouts, jabbing her finger in his chest, "It took me _hours_ to get my hair done!"

She ends up in detention on her first day of school and she finds out that the pink hair boy is a regular there.

-0-

3- Detention

She finds out hes name is Natsu and he really isn't _all_ that bad.

He likes dragons and has a little sister that goes to the middle school down the street.

"Did it hurt?" she asks, touching his tatted arm.

"Not really," he shrugs, his feet on the desk and his chair on its two legs. "I got more, but they're on my back."

She's in awe and they start hanging out after that.

-0-

4- Best Friend

They're inseparable and become the newest bestie's in school.

She meets his little sister Wendy who's beyond cute and he comes over everyday to chill.

She smiles when he huffs in defeat, her controller now on fire.

"I told you I can play," she says oh-so-smartly and he covers his face with his hands, pretending to cry in sorrow.

"It's just not fair," he wails before sliding off the couch to the carpet, his ass in the air. "It never is!"

She's laughing like the world is ending and he pounces on her, beginning their regular fight of the day.

-0-

5- Realization

A year has passed and they're still the closest bestie's out there.

But lately, Natsu had notice that Lucy _looked_ different. And not in a _bad_ way either.

"What?" she frowns, a book in her lap.

He says a quick _nothing_ before sinking down deeper into the couch, arms crossed.

_"You like her dummy," Gray says, rolling his eyes. _

_Erza nobs in agreement, "I think he's right, you like her a lot."  
_

"Natsu?" she's in his face now, hand over his forehead. "Are you alright, you feel _hotter_ then usual."

He feels a weird heat feeling creeping on his cheeks.

-0-

6- Kiss

They're kissing on her bed, her hands tangled in that pink hair of his.

He groans when she wraps her arms around his neck, pressing him closer to her.

She smiles when he kisses her cheek, then trails down to her neck.

Clothes come off after a minute of this and the word _best friend_ can't describe them anymore.

"How long did it take?" she whispers, trailing her fingers on his back where the red dragon was tatted on him.

"Five hours," he says just as hushes , laying flat on his bare chest. "I wanted the details and everything."

She smiles before pulling the blanket off his legs and rolling over to the side with it.

He chuckles before pulling her back to him and straddling her under him.

"I want a kiss." she smiles, touching his cheek.

And he gives it to her.

-0-

7- White Day

She's walking down the halls with a pout, watching all the other girls with bags of chocolate and bright pink balloons.

Suddenly, she feels strong arms wrap around her waist before she's ambushed by countless heart shaped balloons.

"Luce, where you been?" he asks, kissing her before putting her back down smiling widely. "I've been looking for you everywhere!"

She smiles before jumping him, causing both of them to fall down.

"I thought you didn't _celebrate_ white day?"

He chuckles, "I didn't, but now I do cause I got Luce to do it with."

They spend the whole day together.

-0-

8- Married

He kicks the door open, making her bust into giggles. He's smiling, kissing her lips before setting her down on the bed.

"Imma need help taking this dress off." she giggles, pulling the zipper on the back down.

He gulps, pushing her back gently on the bed so she was now laying down.

She bites her lower lip, unbuttoning his dress shirt and revealing his toned chest.

He groans, taking her lips for the ten thousandth time.

-0-

9- Arguments

Everyone use to say they argue like a married couple, now they just say they argue like a _very old_ married couple.

But they always made up, no matter what it was about because they were husband and wife and they couldn't stay away from each other for long.

So, he stands in front of her with his arms crossed.

She glares up at him, asking him _nicely_ to _get outta my way!_

He doesn't and she only huffs, pushing him with very little results since he doesn't budge. She repeats herself and he simply asks _why should I?_

"Cause I don't want to be in here with you!" she yells, jabbing her finger in his chest. "Go off with your_ fan girls_ or something, they _might_ want to see you cause I surely don't!"

He murmurs something that sounds like _you're the one to talk _and she's now screaming.

"What!" she clutches his shirt, "I'm only _yours_, and I make sure I show it too. You're the one hanging out with all these _girls_ that I know like you!"

"And I'm only _yours_, I could care less about them. They're friends and your Luce." he grins and picks her up, making her blush since it's something she decided she loved he did since they began dating. "You're my Lucy."

She could never stay mad at him for long.

-0-

10- Planning

They've been married for seven years now.

Lucy runs her fingers on his tatted back, kissing it once in a while.

"Natsu.."

He turns his head back at her and she blushes, suddenly feeling her confidence flush.

He grins and she smiles back.

"I've been thinking," she whispers, and he rolls on his back to face her better. She crawls over to his chest and hugs him, resting her head on his chest. "About us."

He raises an eyebrow and she takes in a deep breath.

"We should have a baby." she says quietly, and he stays silent. "I think we would make good parents."

And then her grins, taking her lips before rolling her under him. "If it's a boy, we're naming him Igneel."

And she smiles the biggest smile, kissing him.

"Of course."

* * *

**A/N: Day three has arrived and B-A-R-E-L-Y! Writer's block is a bitch, lord -_-  
**

**Thanks again for the reviews on my last two stories :) Very much appreciated !  
**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE**


End file.
